


【米英】薛定谔和柜子

by LavenderMa



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 19:55:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7375321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LavenderMa/pseuds/LavenderMa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>美人助教X学生，大学AU，直掰弯</p>
            </blockquote>





	【米英】薛定谔和柜子

艾米丽•琼斯站在图书馆前的台阶上，向着人群做了一个拥抱天空的姿势——

“柜子里的男人啊，在你出柜前，永远不能知道你是直的还是弯的！”

 

人群欢呼了起来，不少人开始鼓掌：

“说得对！说得太好了！”

“可不是么，就是这样啊！”

“深柜中单身男人的弯直和薛定谔箱中猫的死活一样，是无法用量子力学解释的！”

 

阿尔弗雷德•琼斯嘴角抽搐，抱着脑袋蹲在地上。

 

——我对同性恋没有意见！

——但是我是直的！

——不我不是深柜！

“可你和他上床了！”人群散去后，艾米丽对于阿尔弗雷德的解释如此回答。

“请你注意一下措辞，艾米丽，我是上了他的床，但是我没和他上床！”

“哦，我可怜的兄弟啊！”艾米丽满脸悲怆，目光似有似无地瞟着阿尔弗雷德的下吅半吅身，“我不知道你竟然——”

“不！我没有问题！”阿尔弗雷德怒吼，“向天发誓我勃起状况良好！”

“哦，”艾米丽促狭地笑了笑，“那你‘上了他的床’之后，有没有硬啊？”

“我……”

阿尔弗雷德很想大大方方地否认，可他不能。

 

这让阿尔弗雷德同学自我意识受到质疑的开端在于这学期他选了一节坑爹的公选课——古典哲学及西方文学。

抱着占学分等过一星期就drop掉的心理阿尔弗雷德去上了第一节课，发现其实也没那么天吅书——毕竟公选课的难度不会很高，教授是个满脸白胡子但是看上去很萌的老头，每周的小测试时间和论文的指导课都是以为叫亚瑟•柯克兰的助教来上的。

这位助教长着一张娃娃脸，一对粗眉毛，一双绿眼睛，微蹙着眉头改语法的时候比老教授还威严。相处下来之后阿尔弗雷德知道亚瑟是古典文学研究生，于是有时间的时候也会去文学课、哲学课和古典文学课做助教。

“哦，英国佬？”艾米丽听到弟吅弟叙述之后问。

“是个很有趣的人。”阿尔弗雷德拿手托着下巴，在艾米丽眼里和被海伦迷晕了头的帕里斯没什么区别。

“怎么有趣法？”

——唉，这是个好问题。

亚瑟•柯克兰怎么有趣了？

他的绿眼睛像是总是蕴着雾气，优雅中带上了一丝柔媚；他的颈线优雅迷人，雪白的颈子下面露吅出若有若无的精致锁骨；他的腰线纤细挺拔，包裹在笔挺的西装下面，带着诱吅惑的禁欲吅感……

当然，阿尔弗雷德并没有把这一切说出口，因为这个描述实在是太——没错，痴吅汉了。

 

他们的关系产生质的变化，是在某个夜晚棒球比赛之后，他们大学赢了比赛。而亚瑟•柯克兰虽然对棒球不怎么感兴趣，却还是被拖去了酒吧。

当然要是阿尔弗雷德知道亚瑟的酒品的话，他是绝对不会让亚瑟沾哪怕一点酒精的。

阿尔弗雷德不过十九岁，所以他没喝酒，而身边的亚瑟却有点撑不住了。他拿手托着头，开始痴痴地笑。

酒吧迷离的灯光下，亚瑟的笑容被渲染地像是蒙娜丽莎神秘的微笑，让人看不透他在想什么。阿尔弗雷德发现自己不敢看亚瑟的脸，只能愣愣看着他的手，他纤长饱满的玉白色手指，和玲珑小巧的手掌。

亚瑟不经意地瞥了他一眼，然后笑得更欢了。

阿尔弗雷德咽了咽口水，觉得喉吅咙干涩得像是火在烧。

因为阿尔弗雷德没喝酒又是开车来的，所以最后是由他送亚瑟回家的。——当然，事情就出在他送亲爱的助教到了家之后。

 

亚瑟•柯克兰住的是单人公寓，房间不算大，但是收拾得很干净。客厅几乎什么都没有，但是有一个巨大的书架，上面堆满了各种阿尔弗雷德连名字都念不利索的书。

阿尔弗雷德把亚瑟搬到沙发，准备给他去弄点喝的醒酒。

没想到沙发上的亚瑟突然开始吟诗：

“My mistress' eyes are nothing like the sun;

Coral is far more red than her lips' red;

If snow be white, why then her breasts are dun;

If hairs be wires, ВLack wires grow on her head.

I have seen roses damask'd, red and white,

But no such roses see I in her cheeks; 

And in some perfumes is there more delight

Than in the breath that from my mistress reeks.

I love to hear her speak, yet well I know

That music hath a far more pleasing sound;

I grant I never saw a goddess go;

My mistress, when she walks, treads on the ground:

And yet, by heaven, I think my love as rare

As any she belied with false compare. ”

 

莎士比亚的五音抑扬格从亚瑟口吅中诵出，伊丽莎白时期的十四行诗带着一丝缱绻的味道从他舌中滑吅出，铿锵有力的牛津腔即使是飞快的语速却仍是在音节间带着低沉的尾音，使得他的语言如同丝绢滑过肌肤一样给人快慰，商籁体像歌声一样在室内盘旋。

阿尔弗雷德看着他，觉得和莎士比亚那首情诗里平凡的情人不同，亚瑟就是那位文豪形容的女神般完美的——目如灿阳、唇如红珊、胸白如雪、面粉似蔷……

亚瑟突然停下来，语调一转，朝着阿尔弗雷德伸出手，念了另一句诗：“Shall I compare thee to a summer's day? ”

不能再等下去了，阿尔弗雷德抓起醒酒药就给亚瑟灌了下去。

“唔……”

“你去洗澡！”阿尔弗雷德狼狈地不知道在掩盖什么，“我……我马上就走……”

然而他并没有马上就走。

亚瑟的眸子含着雾气看着他，双眼迷离得就像在梦中一般。

 

亚瑟还是去洗澡了。

阿尔弗雷德听着和卧室相连的浴吅室中传出的潺吅潺水声，不知道该怎么摆放自己的手脚，理智告诉他应该马上离开，可是理智的动力显然不够大，他的脚像黏在地上一样寸步不能动。

他缓了口气，准备拿一本那些看上去就很高档的书来平复心情，可是他运气不好，随手就拿了印度的《爱经》，阿尔弗雷德看了眼，就被插图吓得手一抖，书掉在了地上。

亚瑟就在这个时候出来了。

他披着白色的棉质浴袍，两条修长笔直的双腿赤裸地暴露在微冷的空气中，卧室中弥漫着浴后的湿气和沐浴乳的清香。

阿尔弗雷德瞪着眼睛看着他，像是偶然瞥见香吅艳的纯情室男。亚瑟歪着头笑了笑，他的头发还没完全干，仍然有露水从头上掉下，滑过优美的颈线，深入V字衣襟的腹部深处。

亚瑟施施然捡起书，轻吅松地翻上吅床，轻声说：“印度《爱经》、《罗马爱经》、阿吅拉吅伯《芳吅香园》、中吅国《素女经》等等都是古典时代对性爱的阐述和描写，古时候的人们对于性爱，可没现在人那么道貌岸然，你说是吗？”

阿尔弗雷德吞了吞口水。

亚瑟又笑了：“我大学公选心理课，据说咽口水、舔嘴唇等都是明显性暗示的动作。” 

阿尔弗雷德忍不住又咽了口口水。

亚瑟大笑起来，他大笑起来，笑声朗朗清凉。他又开始念诗，这次是泰戈尔：“世界上最遥远的距离……”

他没能念下去，因为阿尔弗雷德已经扑上去堵住了他的嘴。

亚瑟的嘴唇品尝起来就像看起来一样柔吅软，柠檬薄荷的牙膏在唇齿间交融，阿尔弗雷德吸吅吮吅着亚瑟的舌吅头，然后发现后者送出了自己的舌吅头，同自己的交缠起来。

这简直就像一场对决。

亚瑟的吻技很高明，亲吅吻间让人微醺，不过可能是肺活量比不过阿尔弗雷德，所以最后还是率先败下阵来。

阿尔弗雷德拿手撑着床沿，看着身下亚瑟柔吅软的湿吅滑的金发，微红的水润的双唇，白皙的起伏的胸膛。

他舔了舔嘴唇，嗫喏道：“我、我是直的。”

“哦，”形状姣好的嘴唇弯了弯，亚瑟看上去纯真的娃娃脸此时被染红了双颊，显得格外魅惑起来，他伸出手，纤长的手指上覆着粉肉吅色的干净指甲，然后轻轻吅握住了阿尔弗雷德的下半身，“可是你硬了。”

等阿尔弗雷德清醒过来的时候他已经被推倒在了床头，衣服还整整齐齐，但是裤子的拉链被拉开了，亚瑟正伏在他的双膝之间，鲜红的嘴唇包裹着他的性器。

他垂下头看正在为自己服务的人，只看见亚瑟微敛的长睫毛柔顺驯服地贴着眼窝，还有他刚刚和他亲吻的双唇，和不时出现的粉红软舌。

阿尔弗雷德就觉得脑子里面什么东西轰然崩塌，然后就彻底交代了在……亚瑟的嘴里。

亚瑟被呛了一口，咳了两下，抬起头擦了擦黏在嘴角的白色液吅体，抬眉对他一笑，眉梢间尽是风情。

阿尔弗雷德就觉得自己这十九年真是白活了，然后就捂着裤子落荒而逃。

 

就好像射在了男人嘴里还不够让阿尔弗雷德重塑三观一样，就在他当晚准备上天台前找姐姐谈心之后，听闻自己弟吅弟如此风吅流韵事的艾米丽居然喜上眉梢，然后打开了自己的笔记本电脑，让阿尔弗雷德目睹了如同邪教一般的各种图文和视吅频。

“这是什么？”阿尔弗雷德颤吅抖地指着屏幕。

艾米丽叹了口气：“我早就觉得你是个深柜了。”

“别……胡说……”

“要对人家负责。”

“负责什么呀，明明是他勾引……”

“你是在上面吧？是在上面吧？”

“我们什么都没做！”阿尔弗雷德像是被侵犯了清吅白的淑女，大声辩护，“虽然他帮我用嘴做了……但是我很快在事情更严重之前回来了！”

艾米丽一脸鄙视：“这都没上？你特么是不是男人？”

阿尔弗雷德的清誉和能力同时受到了贬低。

 

这之后他两个星期没去上那节课，时间很快要到了离late drop还有两周的期限，于是他收到了亚瑟作为助教的邮件，问他是不是打算drop这节课，不然的话要在下周前交上第二份论文。

邮件的内容稀疏平常完全就是一位助教对学吅生的关心，当然这真的是非常好的助教，因为缺课导致错过任何作业或者考吅试都是咎由自取，教授或者助教才不会来找你呢。

阿尔弗雷德盯着邮件额头冒汗，好像电脑屏幕会吞了自己似的。

他没回邮件，他去看了心理医生。

 

心理医生其实没什么用，因为对方说很多人都有潜在的双性恋倾向，让他不要有负担，而这无疑加重了阿尔弗雷德的负担。

看完医生后，阿尔弗雷德越想越觉得自己就像艾米丽说的，不是男人，于是他准备还是同亚瑟谈谈。

他应该去亚瑟办公室的，可是他去了亚瑟的租的房子。

 

在车里等人确实不是很舒适，就像钝刀子割肉，让阿尔弗雷德简直是全身不舒服。

到了傍晚亚瑟才回来，不出所料，亚瑟很快认出了阿尔弗雷德的车。

亚瑟敲了敲阿尔弗雷德的车窗，眼神有点复杂，“上去谈吧。”

阿尔弗雷德觉得自己似乎应该拒绝，可是他不能在住宅区和人谈论自己的弯直问题，所以他还是跟着亚瑟上楼了。

 

“我很抱歉，”两人一进房间亚瑟就这么说，反而一时让阿尔弗雷德词穷了，“我当时也有点醉得厉害，不然不会这么冲动……你知道，我以为你也是……”

亚瑟暗示性地挑了挑眉。

“我、我说了……”

“嗯，没错，你说了，”亚瑟有点烦躁，“不过我遇到过不少人，在追求我之前都强调过他是直男。”

阿尔弗雷德有点咋舌，对着亚瑟领口的雪白颈子反复看着。

“要知道你确实对我……呃，”亚瑟貌似在寻找准确的措辞，“很关注。”

阿尔弗雷德想了想，没错，确实从看到第一眼，他就忍不住追寻亚瑟的身影。

“你看我的目光，我知道这样说很失礼，”亚瑟看了阿尔弗雷德一眼，而后者的目光正紧盯着亚瑟开合的双吅唇，“有点过分的关注……这样说吧，你大多数时候会盯着我的脖子、腰、锁骨和脸看，要知道一般礼节性的注视……不会这样。”

阿尔弗雷德收回了目光，喃喃问道：“你经常……掰弯直男吗？”

亚瑟瞥了他一眼，目光带着少有的严厉，可是这种严厉很快消散了，涌上了淡淡的嘲讽，“嗯，如果这样想让你好受一些的话，那么是的，我经常掰弯直男，我高中开始就有‘直男杀手’的称号了。”

阿尔弗雷德突然觉得很不爽，他想起亚瑟上次为他口吅交时风情万种的模样，不知道多少男人这样栽在他手上过了。

注意到阿尔弗雷德的眼神，亚瑟笑了笑，目光越发透出凉意，“不要误会，很多时候我只是在吧台坐着，都有人跑过来跟我说他被我掰弯了。”

他想起亚瑟坐在吧台边的模样，白衬衫的袖子挽起，露吅出一小段白吅皙的小臂，禁欲的职业装透出工作后的慵懒来……

亚瑟收回了目光，轻轻叹了口气：“你可以走了，late drop的分有限，没必要浪费在公选课上，我会把论文要求和你两个星期落下的课的大纲电邮给你。这说到底也是我的错，你有任何问题可以随时来问我，或者直接问教授，要是和我接吅触让你觉得尴尬的话。你漏掉的两次小测试我也可以帮你补，回去睡一觉找个女朋友就好了，放心吧，直男没那么容易弯的。”

可是阿尔弗雷德不干了，他像是面对世吅界吅末吅日一样大声说：“谁说没那么容易弯？我现在对着色吅情片都撸不出来，晚上要把你作为性幻对象才能射。我试着找吅女人可是满眼都是你那晚上的模样，我都快阳痿了！”

话音刚落亚瑟就投来惊诧的目光，阿尔弗雷德面皮一红，但是继续说了下去：“你说，我怎么了？”

“哦，”亚瑟又露吅出和那晚一样的促狭笑容，“恭喜你，你被掰弯了。”

“那怎么办？”阿尔弗雷德虎起脸。

“我可以负责哦。”亚瑟的笑容越发促狭，就像说给白雪公主苹果的王吅后一样狡猾的笑容。

阿尔弗雷德慢慢坐到沙发上，“你准备怎么负责？”

亚瑟敞开了衣服，他初雪般细腻白吅皙的胸膛袒露了出来，阿尔弗雷德望着他全身优美的曲线一时发了呆。

亚瑟赤吅裸吅着身吅体坐到阿尔弗雷德的大吅腿上，私吅处正好压着对方已经勃吅起的性吅器上。他笑起来，摆吅动着腰部，扭动着臀部，像是在阿尔弗雷德的腿上翩翩起舞。

阿尔弗雷德才发现亚瑟的身体就像一首诗，他流畅的腰线比花体字妖媚，他想他要是有这样一个情人，也能诵出莎士比亚的十四行诗。

两人兴致都很高了，阿尔弗雷德抱着人到了床上，拿润吅滑油一股脑挤进密道，就分开两条雪白的大吅腿一股作进冲了进去。

亚瑟高昂起头，看上去像是天鹅折起高贵的头颅。

他的眼睛不再被蒙在雾里了，清澈的泪水重刷了那双眸子的氤氲，亮得惊人的翡翠绿双瞳渐渐在高吅潮中绽放出惊人的热情。

阿尔弗雷德没办法控制自己的动作，他觉得自己就像从来没有做吅爱过，那种无法止息的冲动汇作滚滚欲望，让人想要全部喷洒在身下人身体的内部。

他汗湿着握紧亚瑟的腰，狠狠释放在他内部，一边紧盯着他娃娃脸上像是火烧起来的红晕。

 

亚瑟喘口气：“你不赖嘛。”完全是评价猪肉的口气。

阿尔弗雷德面无表情地把人重新又翻了过去。

……

过了半小时，亚瑟忍不住被顶吅弄得求饶，一边又笑了：“上次你那样落荒而逃，我真怀疑你是不是……”

阿尔弗雷德堵住他的嘴，蓝色的眼睛眯了起来：“今吅晚你别睡了。”

……

 

第二天中午阿尔弗雷德差点精尽人亡地爬起床，想着去药店买点发炎药——亚瑟有点发烧了。阿尔弗雷德有点内疚地看着亚瑟通红的脸庞，心想这也不怪他呀，谁叫你质疑他是不是真男人呢。

不过阿尔弗雷德还是记得给艾米丽打电吅话。

“恭喜出柜！”

电话一通阿尔弗雷德就差点把饮料喷吅出来，“你怎么知道的？！”

“这个时候你彻夜不归还能是什么理由？”

“你买通了我的室友！”

“还有你的同学。”

“该死的艾米丽！”

“身为一位未来的物理学家，我需要验证实验的结论——事实证明，出柜前的单身男人，都有可能是弯的。”

 

阿尔弗雷德把电吅话狠狠砸了出去，去你的艾米丽！

 

-完-


End file.
